Rooderik/Bonnie
Bonnie (Origineel: Bonnie) is een donkergestreepte, lenige, cyperse, mollige, snelle, sterke, bruine met scherpe klauwen en velle, bladgroene ogen. Het was midden Zonhoog, vogels vlogen naar hun nesten. De zon hing boven op de hemel en een warme bries gleed door de snorren van Havikpoot. Haar poten knarstten onder haar kussen en een de drie muizen en een konijn die ze gevangen heeft veroverden de blikken van de katten. Geelwolk, haar mentor, hielp met het dragen en samen strooiden ze de prooiberg met hun gevangen prooi. "Je hebt het goed gedaan, Havikpoot." Mompelde haar mentor met een verrukt gesnor. "Echt waar?" miauwde Havikpoot gevleid terug, trots van de geprees van haar mentor. Ze hoorde opeens zachte pootstappen achter haar en voordat ze zich kon omdraaiden sprong een rode katertje op haar. Heel even kon ze niet beseffen wie het was en kon alleeen maar luid sissen van frustratie. Maar aan de ambergroene ogen van die katertje en aan zijn gesis kon ze duidelijk eten wie het was. "Ga me niet meer zo laten schrikken, Roodpoot!" Schreeuwde ze. "Oké, oké, rustig aan ik stop al." Aan zijn gelach kon ze gewoon horen dat hij het niet meende. "Het zal me niets verbazen dat je mentor zoveel bevelen geeft." mompelde ze droogjes en kattig. Roodpoots gelach veranderde in een normale blik. Zonder iet te zeggen draaide hij zich met een ruk om en stapte boos weg. Havikpoot zuchtte gestrest. Ze heeft het verpest met haar broer. De enige familie die ze nog had! Over familie gesproken; zal ze vandaag naar Angel gaan, haar moeder? Wat als ze niet thuis was? Nee, Angel is altijd thuis. Ze pakte een klein waterratje en at hem snel op. Ze gleed met haar tong door haar snorharen en liep naar de ingang van het kamp. Een schor gemiauw liet haar haren opreisen. "Waar denken we naartoe te gaan?" gromde Roodstreep. Havikpoot kon niets bedenken en haar tong zocht naar woorden. Hoe kon ze zo haar loyaliteit bewijzen als ze nog naar een poesiepoes wilt gaan? "En?!" Roodstreep leek steeds meer opdringeriger. "Ik heb niet de hele dag de tijd!" Snauwde hij. Havikpoot kon een glimp van haat zien in zijn ambere ogen. "Ik ga wat meer jagen."Kon ze nog net bedenken. Ze dacht dat Roodstreep haar zal gaan volgen of iemand anders sturen om met haar mee te gaan. "Goed." zei de grote kater kortaf. "Je mag gaan, maar dit meld ik tegen Bladster en Geelwolk." Met een geirriteerde zwaaiende staart liep hij weg. Bonnie zuchtte diep en opgelucht. "Net op het nippertje." dacht ze en liep zonder problemen de ingang uit. De zon was bereid onder te gaan en Havikpoot bad tegen de SterrenClan dat de prooi niet al in hun hollen lagen als ze al terugkwam, hoe zou de Clan geloven dat ze op jagen is geweest terwijl ze met lege poten terug zou kunnen komen? Ze besloot om eerst wat te jagen en te begraven om op te halen. Het geruis en gepiep in de struiken verraadde de aanwezigheid van een muis. Havikpoot spitste haar oren en scherpte haar ogen om te kijken wat er in de struiken plaatsvond. Daar zag ze het. Het bruine diertje die aan een noot zat te knabbelen. Havikpoot herrinerde zich hoe ze klaar moest staan voor de aanval. Ze bewerkte haar poten en ging zo plat mogelijk liggen, ze schoof een beetje naar links zodat de wind haar geur kon maskeren. Het muisje was zich nog steeds niets bewust dat het aangevallen word en knabbelde zonder enige vermoedens verder. Hoe meer Havikpoot naar het tengere diertje leek, hoe maar zin ze had het aan te vallen. Een schok van wil gleed door haar lijf heen tot haar poten, ze sprong met alle kracht precies op de muis af. De muis kon nog maar zich net wegrennen maar Havikpoot greep hem met haar klauwen was en doodde hem in één klap. "Zo dat was de eerste." mompelde ze terwijl ze een gat groef voor de muis. "Nog een paar te gaan." Trots draafde Havikpoot voort naar de Tweebeen-plaats. Tussende tijd had ze al 4 muizen, twee konijnen en een eekhoorn gevangen. Dat zou genoeg zou voor een paar minuutjes. Ze sprong op een brede hek dicht bij een tuin van een tweebeennest. De tuin herkende ze nog. Het had een brede, grote krabpaal dat je deed denken aan een kleine boom, het had altijd een bak vol water en kattenvoeding en ook had het een zandbak, net en binnenhuis voor katten, vond Havikpoot. Ze miauwde zacht, "Angel, Angel! Ben je daar?" Opeens hoorde ze in de verte een bel rinkelen, Havikpoot rook ook aan haar geur dat het vast en zeker haar moeder was. "Bonnie! Wat fijn je te zien, schat. Je broer, Clyde mist je, maar hij kan je nu helaas niet spreken, hij is buiten ergens aan het rondhanen. De moed zonk half in Havikpoots poten. Een gesprek met haar luie broertje had ze zo graag gewild. Zij en Clyde waren sinds kittens erg close met elkaar. In ieder geval meer closer dan zij met Drake, of ook bekend als Roodpoot. Clyde was veel te lui om te vechten en dus kon Bonnie de baas over hem zijn, maar Drake was veel meer actiever en was zelfs vroeger de baas over haar. Toen Drake nog 6 manen was verliet hij het huis, Bonnie kon dan eindelijk de baas spelen. Angel was al erg verdrietig, maar zij vond het dan ook rustiger in huis. Zonder al die gevechten tussen Bonnie en Drake. Heel eventjes had Havikpoot spijt dat ze naar de Donderclan is gegaan. Als het aan haar lag, zou ze al jammerend naar haar nestje gaan, om zich lekker bij haar broer en moeder aan te sluiten.. Maar ze komt alleen maar naar de DonderClan om te bewijzen dat poesiepoezen heus wel krijgers kunnen worden. Als ze krijger is geworden, dan pas, maar dan echt, dan mag ze teruggaan wanneer ze wilt. "Ik heb je zo gemist. "Snorde haar moeder en ze gaf haar dochter een kopje. "Ik vond het bijzonder raar dat het zo stil in huis was, Clyde begint al vaker buiten te spelen omdat hij het saai vind zonder jou." Havikpoot las verdriet in de ogen van Angel en ze besefte ook dat ze een beetje moe was. "Tja, zonder jou is het ook erg anders. Jou tweebeen vraagt altijd waar je bent. We hopen allemaal dat je snel terugkomt." Ze gaf haar dochter een lik op haar kop. "Beloof je voorzichtig te zijn?" Havikpoot knikte. "Tuurlijk mam, en mijn mentor zei dat ik al heel goed kan jagen! Ik heb vandaag de helft van de Clan gejaagd!" zei ze met volle enthousiasme. Haar moeder glimlachte "Goed zo, en ik weet zeker dat het vechten vast uitstekend gaat! Trouwens, hoe gaat het met je broer?" Havikpoots maag verkrampte, ze herinnerde ze zich het moment voordat ze hier kwam, de ruzie met haar broer, Roodpoot. "Ach, hij is een beetje boos. Gebeurd best wel vaker." Angel lachte met een zachte Mrrrraauuwww... "Lieverd, dat is niet jou schuld, jullie hadden toch ook ruzie toen jullie wel al piepkleine kittens waren? Dat gebeurdd best wel vaker, en ja, je broer is best wel een driftkop." Samen begonnen ze te lachen en Havikpoot mompelde "Misschien veel erger dan driftkop." Angel lachte weer. "Nou, krijger van me, ga maar terug, je Clan rekent op je." Angel liep weer naar haar tweebeen die haar roepte en Bonnie verstopte zich in een boom, pas tot de tweebeen de deur dicht had gedaan kwam ze weer neer. Oh, wat miste ze haar huis enorm. Ze draafde weg, terug het bos in. Helemaal gelukkig dat ze weer eens met haar moeder had gepraat wat haar allemaal dwarsnam. Stamboom